


Не её отражение

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drama, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Дин для Сэм — и старший брат, и мать, и подруга, и весь белый свет. Жаль, что она для него — лишь тень их собственной матери. Саманта может поставить под сомнение даже то, что Земля круглая, но в том, что Дин видит в ней Мэри, уверена больше, чем на сто процентов.





	Не её отражение

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Сэм — истеричка *зачеркнуто*  
> 3\. Первая попытка во вселенной СПН с гендерсвитчем. Просьба выбирать тапочки помягче :)

В обществе принято, что хороших девочек всегда воспитывают в правильных семьях. Неписаные законы, вернее — общеприевшиеся стереотипы гласят, что воспитанием сыновей в большей мере должны заниматься отцы, а дочерей — мамы. Но Винчестеров сложно назвать правильной семьей. Как и Саманту — хорошей девочкой. Хотя бы потому, что она никогда не видела своей матери.   
  
      Сэм трясёт головой, добавляя ещё больше оттенка неухоженности растрёпанным и безалаберно обрезанным волосам. Нет. Неправильно. Она видела Мэри, и не раз. Просто не помнит её. Сложно запомнить ту, которая умерла, пока ты была ещё младенцем.   
  
      Но при Дине Сэм старается больше не говорить о том, что не знает их матери. Потому что, невзирая на собственное правило не бить девчонок, однажды — Сэм было одиннадцать, кажется, — он отвешивает ей больнющий подзатыльник за то, что она посмела в сердцах выкрикнуть, что пусть бы её никогда и не рожали, если уж Дин такой родительский любимчик. Вернее, конечно, только папин, но отчего-то Саманта не сомневается, что и мама бы носилась с ним, как с некой раритетной вещью, чтобы не дай бог не поцарапать, не повредить. После того как от удара Дина у неё наворачиваются слёзы на глаза, Сэм не разговаривает с ним ещё три дня. А потом приходится снова начать, ведь радиомолчанием между мелкими принимается интересоваться отец. Повторять ему то, что сказала Дину, Сэм не горит желанием, а потому, выдавив из себя вымученную улыбку, хлопает сидящего на переднем сидении Импалы Дина по плечу и говорит, что всё в порядке, мол, просто устала от десятка часов в дороге.   
  
      Дин, естественно, не извиняется.   
  
      Но Сэм прощает. Она всегда его прощает. Это ведь её старший брат. И для него, помнящего мать и действующего по приказам отца, совершенно нормально защищать честь семьи. Даже от неё, Саманты.   
  
      Бей чужих, чтобы свои боялись, или как там…   
  
      Да она и сама такая — в обиду родных не даст. В тринадцать она впервые устраивает драку в школьном туалете лишь потому, что одна из старшеклассниц назвала Дина первоклассной шлюхой, мол, по рукам идёт. Это неправда — Дин просто пользовался популярностью у девчонок и никогда этого не скрывал. А эту девицу — Оливию? Эмилию? — не счёл достойной своего внимания. Вот она и приревновала, решила потрепаться своим грязным языком с подружайками, не учтя того, что её может услышать кто-то, кому Дин очень, очень дорог. За что и получает в нос. А потом ещё и ещё. Саманте тогда тоже нехило достаётся, потому что приходится отбиваться от толпы разъярённых старшеклассниц, ринувшихся на помощь своей «предводительнице», но перевес всё равно на стороне Сэм. Хотя бы потому, что она владеет кое-какими приёмами рукопашного боя. За что, естественно, благодарна Дину.   
  
      Саманта стоит в ванной комнате очередного захудалого мотеля, стащив футболку и обняв себя руками, и рассматривает своё отражение в старом зеркале. В левом верхнем углу оно покрыто мелкими трещинками и его, по-хорошему, должны были заменить ещё добрых лет пять назад. Но оно всё ещё находится на службе. Равно как и сама Сэм. Она служит своему отцу, помешавшемуся на идее поймать и одолеть желтоглазого демона, и Дину. Отцу потому, что он — командир и вроде как глава семьи. А Дину, наверное, просто так.  
  
      Потому что он для неё и старший брат, и мать, и подруга, и весь белый свет.   
  
      Жаль, что она для него лишь тень их собственной матери. Саманта может поставить под сомнение даже то, что Земля круглая, но в том, что Дин видит в ней Мэри, уверена больше чем на сто процентов.  
  
      Сэм сглатывает и, сделав пару шагов вперёд, опирается руками об умывальник. Ей не нравится то, что она видит в зеркале. Слишком высокий лоб, слишком острые скулы, слишком глубоко посаженные глаза, слишком узкие губы, слишком выпирающие ключицы, слишком маленькая грудь… Всё слишком. Всё не так. Вот их мама — Сэм часто видит фотографии в бумажнике Дина — была красавицей. К тому же, Мэри была блондинкой, а потому, в чём Саманта не сомневается, всегда выделялась среди других. Цветом волос Сэм пошла в отца. Тёмные, едва достающие до плеча пряди обрезаны как попало, потому что стричься она предпочитает самостоятельно. Как отец и Дин. Если бы Сэм могла, то с удовольствием бы превратилась в парня. Потому что ей противно находиться в своём теле.   
  
      Вдвое ей противно оттого, что Дин иногда — и в последнее время все чаще и чаще — смотрит на неё так, будто хочет отыскать где-то среди всех этих несуразно сложенных костей и мышц, среди этих многочисленных шрамов и царапин, покрывающих чуть загорелую кожу, что-то принадлежащее только ему. Что-то, чего роднее на свете быть не может. Саманта пялится на собственные ключицы и давится тяжёлым вздохом.   
  
      Она знает, что Дин ищет в ней хоть что-то отдалённо похожее на Мэри. Да только она ничуть не похожа на мать. И даже не стремится к этому.   
  
      В дверь стучатся — громко, отрывисто, требовательно.   
  
      — Мелкая, ты заебала занимать всё пространство. Может, ты не подозреваешь об этом, но мне тоже надо в ванную!   
  
      Саманта сильнее сжимает пальцами белую поверхность, не в силах выдавить из себя и полуслова.   
  
      — Сэм, имей совесть!   
  
      Ей хочется ответить Дину этой же фразой сейчас столь же сильно, как и в те ночи, когда они остаются одни, пока отец колесит по стране, несясь от одного города с демоническими знамениями к другому. В такие ночи, пока, как Дин считает, Саманта спит, он, аккуратно разворачивая кокон из одеяла, пристально рассматривает каждый участок её тела. Иногда, когда у неё получается контролировать ровность своего дыхания лучше всего, Дин даже осмеливается прикоснуться к её лицу или провести по предплечью тыльной стороной ладони. Поначалу Сэм неистово переживает: на черта ему это всё сдалось и сама Сэм — хилая, нескладная, вечно спорящая с ним — в частности. А потом позволяет себе размечтаться о том, что, возможно, когда ей хватит духу раскрыть глаза и осведомиться об этом лично, она услышит что-то, чего подсознательно хочет очень давно. В ночь, когда она почти осуществляет задуманное, пальцы Дина замирают у основания шеи, легонько обводя треугольник из родинок, разместившихся близко-близко друг к другу, а после до ушей Сэм долетает тихое: «Совсем как у мамы…».   
  
      И долбаное сердце учащает свой бег, дыхание поневоле превращается в отрывистое, а Сэм, сделав вид, что ей снится что-то плохое, принимается ворочаться на кровати. Отвернувшись от застывшего в опасной близости к её кровати Дина, она затихает и почти сразу ощущает, как на её плечи аккуратно ложится мягкое одеяло.  
  
      Саманте хочется плакать от безысходности собственного положения, но она молчит, закусив костяшку пальца. Молчит ночью и улыбается днём Дину, предлагающему заехать в очередную забегаловку, чтобы «пожрать вредной пищи». Она терпеть не может гамбургеры и прочую хрень, которую Дин готов поглощать вечно, но согласно кивает. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не быть с ним наедине.   
  
      Потому что она боится сорваться и потребовать объяснений. Боится сорваться и разреветься. Боится сорваться и попросить поиметь его ту самую ёбаную совесть, чтобы больше не было этих прикосновений, этих разглядываний, этих поисков матери в ней. Сэм позволила бы ему многое, нуждайся он в ней. А не в той, которую уже не вернуть.   
  
      Иногда Саманте кажется, что она ненавидит собственную мать. Но лишь иногда, разумеется.  
  
      — Сэм! — голос Дина звучит немного взволнованней, нежели в первый раз, но в нём всё равно ещё слышится отголосок смеха. — Ты там что, головой о кафель приложилась? Если что, то я тебя спасу, я же настоящий рыцарь во тьме!   
  
      Рыцарь, блядь. Саманта смотрит на тонкие ручейки вен, что прокладывают свой путь от запястья до сгиба локтя, и думает о том, что вариант смерти, только что предложенный Дином, не так уж и плох. Только бесславен до жути. Это было бы очень смешно: дочь непобедимого Джона Винчестера, с остервенением сражающаяся с любым порождением тьмы, упала в ванной и размозжила черепушку об оказавшуюся слишком твёрдой плитку. Мысли Сэм сейчас близки к истерике, равно как и она сама. И зацепило же её.   
  
      Можно же, как и раньше, не обращать внимания, делать вид, что показалось, что безразлично, что ни черта не понятно. И что ни капельки не хочется получить всё тех же прикосновений, достающихся ей в редкие ночи, но только явно, открыто, не так, как делает это Дин пока. И получать самой, а не в качестве той, о которой он думает, прикасаясь к Сэм.   
  
      Внезапно Саманта понимает, что дико зла. На эту ёбаную жизнь, на отца, выбравшего себе такой жизненный путь и сделавшего выбор за них с Дином, на самого Дина за то, что он видит перед собой не живого человека, не Сэм, а призрака из далёкого прошлого, подобие нежной улыбки со старой выцветшей фотокарточки. Она зла даже на собственную мать, которая позволила себе погибнуть от руки какого-то сбредившего демона, защищая её же саму. Отчего-то Сэм кажется, что погибни в ту ноябрьскую ночь она, а не Мэри, то вот такой жизни, мотающей Винчестеров по всем штатам, не было.   
  
      Да, Сэм виновна, что не сдохла, блядь, в собственной колыбели. Но и Мэри виновата не меньше.   
  
      Хотя бы потому, что успела развить у сына болезненную необходимость, нужду в матери, любовь к самому родному существу на планете. И этого у Дина не отнять даже спустя два десятка лет.   
  
      Сэм срывается с места и, щёлкнув замком, дёргает на себя дверь, чем прерывает поток ругательств, сыплющихся из Дина, словно орехи из раскрытого мешка. Она смотрит на застывшего Дина с вызовом, вглядываясь в такие родные и привычные черты, замечает на виске новую царапину — явно чинил Импалу после их последней поездки в Орегон, и жаждет, дико жаждет, чтобы он сказал сейчас хоть слово. Но он молчит. Молчит и таращится на полуголую Сэм в проёме двери, не в силах отвернуться.   
  
      Саманта недовольно ёжится под пристальным взглядом, и это, судя по всему, приводит Дина в чувство. Он отмирает, запускает руку в короткий ёжик волос, растерянно почесывая голову, и пытается смотреть куда-нибудь в другое место, к примеру, на ставшие весьма красивыми обои в номере… Лишь бы не на Сэм.   
  
      А она даже не думает прикрываться: отчего-то раньше на неё подобной реакции у Дина не было. А ведь в лифчике он видел её десятки раз, потому что не единожды приходилось зашивать раны после встреч с самой разной нечистью. А тут, видите ли, груди женской засмущался?   
  
      — Мелкая, ты бы того… — Дин умолкает на несколько секунд, осматриваясь по сторонам, видимо, в поисках какой-нибудь одежды. — Накинула на себя чего-нибудь…   
  
      Сэм недовольно вздёргивает подбородок и упирает руки в бока. Её начинает бить мелкий озноб — не только от злости, а ещё и от холода, потому что стоять босиком на плитке столь продолжительное время не самое лучшее занятие, но она отлично держит лицо. Пытаясь не стучать зубами, Сэм надеется, что хотя бы ненадолго заставила Дина чувствовать не страх, но, по крайней мере, растерянность и неуверенность.   
  
      — А зачем? — тон её голоса холоден и сух. Саманте хочется расставить все точки над «i» здесь и сейчас.   
  
      Дин прокашливается, всё ещё не глядя на сестру. Сэм готова поклясться, что видит зарождающийся румянец на его щеках.   
  
      — Слушай, Сэм, я понял… У тебя не самые лучшие дни, я немного не в тему со своим стремлением помыться, я могу принять ванну и позже, ниче…  
  
      Дин Винчестер заикается — это что-то новенькое. Воспоминание об этом разговоре Саманта будет хранить особо рьяно, потому что застать Дина врасплох — нечто из области фантастики. Не дослушав его сбивчивых речей до конца, она рубит:   
  
      — Нет. Стой и смотри. Стой, смотри и запоминай всё то, что я сейчас тебе скажу, — к удивлению Сэм, Дин таки вскидывает на неё свой взгляд, смотря как-то... ошалело. — Меня заебало это всё. Под «всем» я подразумеваю наши с тобой сейчас отношения. Нет, я прекрасно понимаю, что тебе кажется, будто ни хрена не изменилось за последние лет десять, но меня это заебало. Я знаю, Дин. Я всё о тебе знаю. Я знаю, зачем я тебе нужна.   
  
      В глазах Дина Сэм сейчас видит такие ужас и безнадёгу, что её охватывает неподдельное беспокойство: не сбежит ли сейчас, не испугается ли? И уже в следующее мгновение она едва ли не смеётся, потому что понимает — Дин паникует. Он никогда не мог подумать, что у его «мелкой» хватит ума додуматься, что же с ним не так. Ей плевать, в принципе, кого он в ней видит, она привыкла видеть в Дине действительно всё, но ждать подачек не в стиле Винчестеров. Поэтому Сэм хочет сейчас лишь раз и навсегда прояснить отношения между ними.   
  
      — Сэм… Сэмми… Я могу… я могу попытаться всё объяснить…  
  
      Саманта недовольно щурится и снова перебивает Дина:   
  
      — Я знаю, что ты видишь во мне маму. И меня это бесит, бесит, Дин, слышишь?! Я не хочу быть чьим-то подобием, пусть даже и её! Не хочу! Я живой человек, я не воспоминание! Я не хочу заменять тебе кого-то, меня устраивает быть самой собой. Мне отвратительно думать, что наличие у меня вагины между ног делает меня связующим звеном между тобой и прошлым…  
  
      Дину явно не нравятся её слова: сперва он слушает её, широко распахнув глаза, а после разъярённо шипит:   
  
      — Замолчи, дура, что ты несёшь!!!   
  
      Да только вот Сэм уже не остановить. Она шумно втягивает носом воздух и делает первый шаг навстречу Дину. Он — что довольно предсказуемо — начинает пятиться назад, но в его взгляде бушует ураган.   
  
      — Дин… послушай. Я пытаюсь не укорять тебя. Я пытаюсь не реагировать. Я пытаюсь игнорировать. Но так я больше не могу! Возможно, в чём-то я и похожа на маму. Но только я — не она. И никогда ею не буду. Я… — Сэм делает глубокий вдох и выпаливает: — Я хуже. Я грязнее. И я, чёрт возьми, Саманта Винчестер, не Мэри, смирись с этим, Дин!   
  
      — Ты нихуя не понимаешь, — отрывисто шепчет Дин, остановившись посреди номера. — Нихуя…   
  
      Саманта стоит слишком близко к нему — высокая, почти вровень с ним, растрепанная, такая… наивная, на первый взгляд, но и в то же время злее любой мифологической фурии. Она тяжело дышит, выплевывая Дину прямо в лицо:   
  
      — Так объясни!   
  
      В следующее мгновение её отбрасывают на кровать. Сэм даже не успевает моргнуть, как Дин оказывается сверху, удерживая её в довольно болезненном захвате. Не то чтобы она жаловалась, как паршивая девчонка, но запястья уже начинают ныть, и Сэм изо всех сил пытается освободиться. Но куда ей до Дина.   
  
      А он, кажется, окончательно рассвирепел. Смотрит на неё, будто на какую-то нечисть, с ненавистью и желанием разорвать на куски. А Сэм отчего-то не может перестать вглядываться в эти ёбаные зелёные глазищи.   
  
      — Ты. Нихуя. Не понимаешь, — каждое слово, судя по всему, даётся Дину с трудом, пусть и заладил он одно и то же. Говорит, сцепив зубы, будто боится, что эмоции прорвутся наружу. — И не поймёшь.  
  
      Саманта так близко к нему, что чувствует, как бешено колотится его сердце, и от этого по её телу вновь пробегает волна дрожи. Она нервно сглатывает и понимает, что тело по-своему реагирует на близость с мужчиной, и ему поебать на то, что это её брат. На долю секунды Сэм зажмуривается, пытаясь ничем себя не выдать, но её уже ведёт от запаха, исходящего от Дина, — какие-то дешёвые духи, приобретённые в супермаркете городков эдак пять назад, сигареты — опять курил, забив на строгий запрет отца, и острые, почти неестественные ноты цитруса — хреновая попытка заглушить запах табака первой попавшейся под руку жвачкой.  
  
      Сэм дрожит: ей холодно и совсем немного страшно. Нет, она уверена, что Дин не посмеет её покалечить, но уже мысленно готовит себя к драке и выбирает, с какой стороны будет лучше съездить по этой веснушчатой роже.   
  
      — Мелкая... — Дин частит, всё ещё удерживая запястья Сэм над её головой. — Боже, ты такая дура, ты даже не представляешь, мелкая... — он зажмуривается, и Саманте на пару мгновений становится немного легче дышать без этого пристального взгляда. — И ты никогда меня не простишь, никогда...  
  
      Этот шёпот разбивается о тонкую кожу шеи Сэм, к которой Дин резко приникает губами. Сэм вскрикивает от неожиданности, еле сдерживая порыв прогнуться в пояснице, чтобы брату было удобней целовать облюбованное им местечко, и снова бьётся в его руках. Вспомнить бы сейчас хоть один из хвалёных винчестеровских приёмчиков, да только мозги у Сэм, кажется, отказывают, превращаясь в густой кисель. Единственное, что сейчас удерживает Саманту от полной капитуляции — навязчивая мысль, засевшая на задворках сознания, о том, что не её сейчас целуют и, судя по тому, как к бедру сквозь джинсы прижимается уже возбуждённый член, не её хотят.   
  
      Сэм умудряется кое-как вывернуться и заезжает Дину лбом в нос. Получается не особо хорошо, даже до крови не разбивает, но, по крайней мере, она снова может контролировать собственные руки, пока Дин ощупывает место удара. Саманта пытается сбросить устроившегося на её бёдрах Дина, но он — даром что кажется тощим — тяжелее всего бремени мира и уж точно не собирается её отпускать.   
  
      Саманта колотит кулаками по его груди, вкладывая в каждое своё движение как можно больше злости, отчаяния и разочарования. Но Дину всё будто нипочём. Увернувшись от очередной оплеухи, он всё-таки снова хватает Сэм за руки и, вздергивая её вверх, заставляет сесть. Саманта оказывается в коконе из рук и — как бы это ни казалось абсурдным — прижата к Дину ещё ближе, чем до того.   
  
      А Дин, скривив губы, выдыхает ей куда-то в щёку:   
  
      — Ты правда дура, Сэмми. Слепая дура с поехавшей фантазий. По-другому я не могу тебя назвать, прости, мелкая… — он целует её в висок, почти невесомо касается губами щеки и, минуя шею, легко прикусывает выступающую ключицу. — И за это всё тоже прости…  
  
      Его ладони — широкие, тёплые и совсем чуточку шершавые — скользят по спине, по бокам, посылают десятки тех пресловутых мурашек, от восторженных рассказов одноклассниц о которых Сэм ухохатывалась до слёз в старшей школе. Сейчас ей отнюдь не смешно, она в ужасе. Саманте просто не верится, что именно её, полуголую и такую… страшную, сейчас отчаянно прижимает к себе Дин. Дин-грёбаный-Винчестер, который привык иметь в своём послужном списке лишь самых лучших девушек. Иметь, кстати, во всех смыслах этого слова. Сэм снова пытается вывернуться из его объятий, пусть это и адски сложно.   
  
      — Дин… Дин, пожалуйста, не надо… Я прошу… Я не хочу быть ею, слышишь?   
  
      Дин слышит. О да, он ещё как слышит — это Саманта понимает, когда видит его гневный, просто уничтожающий взгляд. Он грубо хватает Сэм за плечи и, довольно ощутимо встряхнув, кричит, не заботясь о том, что стены в подобных мотелях — банальная картонка, не больше.   
  
      — Сэм, блядь, это ты меня не слышишь! И не видишь, судя по всему! Я не знаю, что ты вбила себе в голову, почему тебя так переклинило на матери, но, блядь… — его пальцы впиваются в кожу еще сильнеё. — Неужели ты не видишь, что мне не нужен никто кроме тебя?  
  
      Последние слова Дин произносит шёпотом, но для Сэм они звучат громче любого раската грома.   
  
      Что он сейчас сказал?   
  
      — Ч-что? — Сэм только и хватает, что на подобие детского лепета. Она смотрит на Дина огромными глазами и наконец-то ощущает острое желание чем-нибудь прикрыться.   
  
      Дин же, как назло, больше взгляд не отводит. Полусогнутыми пальцами он проводит по щеке, убирая пару прилипших к ней коротких прядей, опускается к шее, затем скользит к груди, где обводит кончиками пальцев розовые горошинки сосков и спускается к животу. Сэм не наблюдает за этими движениями, ей почему-то до жути стыдно, но то, что происходит у неё внутри после прикосновений Дина, невозможно обозвать чем-то нормальным. Она горит, натурально пылает ярчайшим костром из желания, осознания его греховности и воплей совести. Руки сами по себе перестают слушаться, цепляясь за широкие плечи Дина, и впиваться в кожу так сильно, что наутро точно проявятся следы.   
  
      Сэм теряется в ощущениях. Дин, её Дин, её непоколебимый Дин, от которого обычно тащилась половина девчонок в каждом городе, посещаемом ими, и которого она временами так хотела убить собственными руками, сейчас выцеловывает каждый участок на её теле, до которого может дотянуться. Каждый шрам, виднеющийся на коже, он бережно обводит пальцами и — Сэм готова поклясться — тут же вспоминает, откуда у сестры то или иное увечье. Потому что Дин знает её всю наизусть. Как и она его. По крайней мере, как ей казалось, до сегодня.  
  
      Сэм коротко вскрикивает, когда Дин легонько прикусывает сосок, и это будто её отрезвляет. Она больше не пытается вырваться, просто обнимает ладонями лицо Дина и поднимает его так, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.   
  
      — Дин…   
  
      — Сэм…   
  
      Саманте больше не хочется читать Дина, как раскрытую книгу, она хочет услышать от него то, что не дает ей покоя уже несколько лет, то, что она проклинает в себе самой, то, от чего так хотела избавиться и оставить в себе одновременно.   
  
      — Объясни, прошу… — шёпот срывается с её губ практически неосознанно, но она не в состоянии сейчас говорить более связно.   
  
      Дин, уже давно выпустивший Саманту из захвата, тут же запускает руку в волосы. Сэм, отметившей про себя, что ему пора бы подстричься, почему-то хочется повторить жест брата, но она, упрямо поджав губы, молчаливо требует ответа.   
  
      Дин немного отстраняется от неё и говорит куда-то в сторону:   
  
      — Всё не так просто…   
  
      Эти слова будто служат выдернутой чекой у гранаты, потому что за ними следует взрыв. Настоящий взрыв искренности и честности. Саманта слушает Дина едва ли не с открытым ртом, на автомате поглаживая большим пальцем тонкую кожу запястья на его руке, которая покоится на её бедре.   
  
      А Дин говорит. Говорит обо всём и в то же время о немногом.   
  
      Он признаётся Сэм, что не может смотреть в её сторону без дурацких, неприсущих нормальным братьям мыслей с её лет шестнадцати. Признаётся в том, что до зубовного скрежета ненавидит её вечно лохматую шевелюру, её тонкие черты лица, её постоянную худобу, одновременно едва ли не боготворя всё это. Дин прячет взгляд, шепча о том, что характер Сэм — настоящий Ад, в котором смешаны самые большие концентрации упрямства, прямолинейности и честности, и что он, Дин, готов гореть в этой преисподней до скончания веков, лишь бы она была довольна.   
  
      Саманта никогда прежде не слышала от Дина ничего подобного, а поэтому полностью обескуражена. Она касается его предплечья, заставляя Дина снова посмотреть ей в глаза. Сэм сейчас стыдно до безумия за то, что из глаз невольно катятся слёзы, но она обязана, обязана спросить…   
  
      — Зачем же ты тогда всегда сравниваешь меня с мамой?.. Я ведь не она…  
  
      Последние слова Дин будто пытается стереть, проводя пальцами по кромке губ.   
  
      — Ты самый ценный подарок, который мама сделала миру… Я не могу перестать её благодарить за это, Сэм. Но… с мамой ты сравниваешь себя всегда сама. Отец… — голос Дина слегка фальшивит, а может, Саманте это лишь кажется. — Отец, заметив это, сказал, что ты… винишь себя в её смерти.   
  
      Саманту будто током прошибает. Она замирает в объятиях Дина, словно маленькая пташка в ожидании страшной бури. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что зацикленность Дина — нет, нет, её, только её зацикленность — на Мэри может быть чем-то большим…   
  
      Виной?   
  
      Сэм ошарашенно трясёт головой, будто пытается утрясти мысли по своим местам, но у неё ни черта не получается. Краем сознания она ощущает, как горячие ладони Дина скользят по её спине, и уже через несколько мгновений она утыкается лицом Дину в плечо. А после её прорывает.   
  
      Саманта не плачет. Саманта ревёт, будто пятилетний ребёнок, у которого умер домашний питомец; будто девушка, брошенная на свадьбе у алтаря; будто кто-то, потерявший в этот момент самого близкого в жизни человека…   
  
      Да только это не так.   
  
      Самый близкий в её жизни человек сейчас шепчет какие-то успокаивающие и ничего не значащие слова в волосы, нежно поглаживая по спине, и его объятия — то место, из которого никогда и никуда не хочется уходить.   
  
      Если Сэм и её характер — Ад, то Дин для неё — настоящий Рай, куда можно сбежать от всего насущного и получить отпущения за все свои грехи.   
  
      Саманта громко всхлипывает и пытается отстраниться от плеча, обтянутого клетчатой тканью рубашки. Ей невыносимо стыдно за всю эту абсурдную сцену… ревности(?), которую она умудрилась закатить Дину. Но даже после всех обвинений, брошенных брату, Сэм не видит в его глазах осуждения. Дин серьёзно обеспокоен: он внимательно наблюдает за каждым движением Саманты, и когда та, шмыгнув носом в последний раз, утирает тыльной стороной ладони слёзы и ёжится, он наконец-то понимает, в какой позе они сейчас находятся.   
  
      Доходит это и самой Сэм.   
  
      Она мягко отстраняется от Дина, благо он больше не пытается её задержать и, заглянув под подушку, вытаскивает оттуда майку, в которой обычно спит. Натянуть на себя клочок ткани почему-то до жути необходимо именно сейчас, но когда Сэм одевается, то ей кажется, будто между ней и Дином в мгновение выстраивается стена.   
  
      — Саманта…   
  
      Полное имя словно царапает нёбо Дину, но он, следует отдать ему должное, даже не морщится, обращаясь к ней так. Сэм, сидящая от него в паре футов — хочешь, протяни руку и дотронешься — подтягивает под себя ноги и бросает на Дина острожный взгляд исподлобья.   
  
      Её страшит, когда Дин обращается к ней настолько… официально. И она даже боится предположить, что прозвучит дальше.   
  
      Дин мешкает несколько долгих, практически вечных секунд, а после, вздохнув, протягивает ей ладонь:   
  
      — Я готов гореть в твоём Аду, если ты позволишь.   
  
      В этот раз сверху оказывается Саманта. Оседлав Дина, она склоняется над ним и, криво улыбнувшись, шепчет прямо в губы:   
  
      — Сгорим вместе.   
  
      Теперь между ними нет призраков прошлого и недомолвок, а потому они могут принадлежать самим себе.   
  
      Их первый поцелуй выходит не самым удачным, но всё равно это тоже один из тех моментов, которые Сэм будет помнить до конца своих дней. Просто потому, что хочет этого.   
  
      И она знает, что Дин желает того же.


End file.
